Yo soy el único dios
by Hakendo mitsuronairi
Summary: Wesker logra que el virus se expanda por todo el mundo, pero el nunca pensó que la invasión de Shao Khan se haría presente, ¿que es lo que ocurrirá?
1. El inicio

**NP: Debido a que mi fic anterior era una total decepción, me dedique a mejorar los aspectos en los que me señalaban en el foro de "malos fics y sus autores" las criticas duelen, pero hay que aceptarlas tal cual son, quiero agradecer a la usuario que llevo mi fic a ese foro, Siletek, quiero darte las gracias por la ayuda que me has dado, me hiciste cambiar mi perspectiva acerca de las personas que están en el foro, me ayudaste sin siquiera conocerme, quiero pedirte una disculpa, mi comportamiento fue estúpido e infantil por lo que quisiera que todo eso quede en el pasado, sin mas que decir comencemos.**

Albert Wesker consiguió lo que en algún momento deseaba, sus sueños de convertirse en un "dios" se habían hecho realidad, todo gracias a un grupo delictivo de nombre "Black Dragon" al instalar pequeños detonantes en zonas estratégicas que provocarían tal devastación, Wesker observaba como todo era un gran caos, la gente corría asustada, la muerte acechaba por todos lados, el olor de la sangre era inminente en aquel frió viento, Wesker nunca imagino que portales empezarían a salir de la nada, los monstruos que salían de esos portales acababan con el trabajo del virus, la ira de Wesker fue enorme, a el le enojaba el ver como alguien terminaba con lo que seria su "nuevo mundo", aunque al ver dichas criaturas le despertó un gusto extraño, miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, por un momento se imagino, que lograría si obtenía la sangre de esas criaturas, Wesker no lo pensó dos veces y llamo a sus dos mejores agentes, Ada Wong y Dinah Graham, ambas tan atractivas pero a la vez tan peligrosas, aceptaron secuestrar a una de esas criaturas, ambas salieron preparadas para lo que fuese, un helicóptero les esperaba en la parte alta de un edificio, dicho helicóptero despego, su vuelo fue corto, este se vio forzado a aterrizar en unos departamentos, debido a que unos tarkatas se sostenían de los soportes, Ambas mujeres salieron de este, disparando a los tarkatas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Nunca había visto algo como esto —comentó Ada, mientras miraba extrañada los cuerpos de los tarkatas.

—Trabajo es trabajo, nosotras tomamos la decisión de ser los títeres de Wesker, ademas esto es muy divertido —dijo Dinah, mirando con indiferencia y de manera burlona a la mujer vestida de rojo, mientras tomaba una pequeña muestra de sangre de los cuerpos de los tarkatas para llevárselas a Wesker.

—¿Acaso nunca te has puesto a pensar que la vida no es un juego? —Ada la miró con desprecio y asco. De pronto, ella se subió al helicóptero de un salto y le dio ordenes al piloto de despegar.

—¡Hey, vuelve! ¡No me dejes aquí, zorra vestida de rojo! —gritaba Dinah con todas sus fuerzas, al ver que el helicóptero se alejaba de ella. Dinah alcanzo a escuchar palabras de Ada

—¡Si dices que es tan divertido, te dejo sola, para que te entretengas, maldita loca! —le respondió, mientras el helicóptero desaparecía entre la niebla que lo devoraba poco a poco. Las nubes de color negro, los cuerpos de las personas que murieron por los tarkatas y la fina lluvia helada daban ese toque perfecto a lo que sería un acto de maldad que una persona logró hacer. Dinah cambió su aspecto de alguien feliz y relajada, a una persona con el rostro deformado por la rabia y con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas notó a un policía rubio vestido con el uniforme de SWAT acercándose a ella, con pistola en mano.

—¿Quien eres tú? —le preguntó con voz grave, observándola de arriba abajo. Obviamente, su vestimenta era demasiado extraña para ser una ciudadana común—. ¿Quien eres tú? —volvió a preguntar—. Espero que me respondas o si no te mataré en este instante —amenazó, apuntando su pistola a la cabeza de Dinah.

—Por favor no dispares, detente—decía Dinah intentando hacer cambiar de opinión al policía.

—Esta es la ultima vez que te pregunto, ¿quien eres tú? —repitió por tercera vez Stryker con un tono que dejaba ver que decidido a disparar si no recibía una respuesta.

—Yo soy Dinah Graham, formo parte de las fuerzas especiales y mi compañero fue secuestrado por uno de esos monstruos, yo no pude hacer nada y ahora no se nada sobre él —mintió Dinah. No le convenía que un policía supiera su verdadera identidad. El hombre bajó lentamente su arma.

—Me llamo Kurtis Stryker. Eres la primera persona viva que veo en kilómetros. ¿Por que no vienes conmigo? Puede que tal vez sea mejor que permanezcamos juntos, sí lo deseas —le ofreció Stryker, Dinah aceptó y ambos empezaron a caminar y conversar a un poco. Stryker estaba yendo en busca de Kabal, quien se encontraba en un bosque apartado de la ciudad. La lluvia seguía cayendo, la neblina hacia que todo se tornara borroso, los zombies se comían a la poca gente que el virus había admitido como huéspedes. El policía mataba a todo aquel que se le interpusiera, pero las balas se acababan y todavía quedaba mucho por que caminar. Al final, la suerte estuvo de su lado: un automóvil estaba estacionado con las puertas abiertas y el motor encendido; ya tenían como trasportarse mas fácil y llegar hasta Kabal. mientras Dinah y Stryker se dirigían al bosque, Ada le estaba aclarando cuentas a Wesker.

—¿Como es posible que ella haya muerto? ¡Dinah era un elemento importante en todo esto!— exclamó Wesker. Con una gran furia tomó del cuello a Ada y empezó a apretarlo poco a poco.

—No me mates, yo tengo las muestras de sangre, ahora podrás investigar un poco mas —suplicó Ada, siendo asfixiada por la mano de Wesker. El hombre poco a poco aflojó la presión en su cuello. Ella se agachó, tosiendo

—Te dejare vivir por ahora, pero eso no te salvara de tu castigo. Trabajaré con las muestras de sangre, pero solo te advertiré esta vez. vuelves a cometer otra tontería como esa y despertarás en una caja seis metros bajo tierra, ¿entendido? —dijo Wesker, mirándola

—Ya no volveré a cometer otra estupidez como esa. Todo es mi culpa, lo siento —Ada se tocó la cabeza, algo mareada por la falta de aire. Si Wesker lo notó, no le dio importancia.

—Si, es tu culpa y espero que no vuelvas a cometer otra idiotez más —dijo Wesker, mientras se retiraba. Ada decidió robar los datos de Umbrella y todo lo relacionado con la corporación.

"Nadie me toca y nadie vive para contarlo. Ahora tendré mi pequeña venganza. Ya deseo ver el rostro de ese estúpido rubio pidiéndome piedad, pero por ahora fingiré estar interesada" pensaba Ada mientras tenía una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro. Ella decidió salir del edificio en el que se encontraban, pero antes de marcharse quiso ponerse algo mas "cómodo" y que se acomodara mas a sus gustos. Se equipó con su ya conocido lanza-garfios, una pistola que escondía en su pierna izquierda, unos pantalones de color negro y una chamarra de color azul y unas botas de combate, —Ahora, un poco de libertad, merezco el darme unas horas extras— dijo Ada retirándose y tomando un automóvil que se encontraba aparcado en la calle. Cuando estaba a punto de encender el automóvil, ella recibió una llamada.

—Hola, ¿quién habla? —preguntó Ada, algo extrañada y una voz que le pareció conocida le respondió.

—¿Ada Wong? ¿Eres Ada Wong? —preguntaba una voz grave. Ada se quedo pensativa por unos segundos y después se decidió a contestar

—Si, soy Ada Wong, ¿con quién estoy hablando ahora mismo? —preguntaba Ada, con algo de temor, pero sin demostrarlo en su voz.

—Seguramente has escuchado de mi en la televisión. Soy Kano, líder del Black Dragón. Necesito tu ayuda. Sé de buena fuente que sabes espiar a las personas y que sabes usar tu atractivo para engañar. Te necesita el Black Dragón, nos vemos en el parque de atracciones que está cerca del bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad. Ahí te espero. —dijo Kano, cortando la llamada, Ada no tuvo otra opción y tenía que aceptar el ir con ellos.

—Déjame ir Kano, yo no tengo por qué estar aquí —intentó decir Kabal, pero el trapo que tenía en su boca le impedía hablar con normalidad. Kano se le acercó lentamente y después se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos de una manera perversa, a unos pocos pasos de él.

—Tu amigo, Stryker, vendrá a rescatarte, pero nosotros lo mataremos enfrente de tus ojos, será tan placentero —dijo Kano. Sacó un cuchillo y le hizo una herida a Kabal en la cara, manchando la hoja del arma blanca de un color rojo brillante. Kano la lamió, sintiendo ese sabor caliente.


	2. Punto de vista

—Aléjate de mí, sucio enfermo —dijo Kabal, asqueado, mientras miraba como Kano disfrutaba el lamer ese cuchillo con su sangre. Cuando decidió dejarlo solo, Kabal comenzó a buscar la manera de ver cómo salir de esos baños, pero seguramente había incontables miembros del Black Dragon merodeando por la zona boscosa. La herida que Kano le había hecho aun sangraba, las sogas que aprisionaban sus manos detrás de la espalda le impedía moverse. El policía y ex-miembro del clan notó un trozo de vidrio cerca de él. Con su pierna derecha, logró que ese trozo se dirigiera lo más cerca posible. Con sus manos atadas, logró tomar el vidrio y, después de un largo rato, rompió los lazos que le mantenían preso.

Se levantó con dificultad y, con cuidado, se asomó a la pequeña ventana del baño. Una joven y hermosa mujer asiática había llegado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para observarla, un hombre decidió entrar al baño, para verificar si Kabal intentaba hacer algo. Él tomó de sorpresa a ese miembro del clan, al cual le rompió el cuello de un solo golpe, matándolo en el acto. Sin perder el tiempo, Kabal revisó sus ropas y encontró un celular. Marcó el número de su compañero Stryker.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí: Ada Wong. Es un gran honor el que te presentes ante todos nosotros y tengas el suficiente valor como para mostrar tu hermoso y cuidado rostro —le comentaba Kano a Ada, apenas la vio. Ada puso cara de asco. No le gustaba la manera en la que Kano se expresaba y acercaba a ella. Kano trató de tocar a Ada, pero ella lo rechazó.

—¿Quien te crees que soy? Tú me respetas, no voy a ser tocada por las manos de alguien como tu —dijo Ada alejándose de Kano

—¿Tipa ruda eh? ¡Ahora la pagaras! —gritó Kano, abalanzándose hacia Ada. Intentó tomar a la asiática por la espalda, pero ella usó una pequeña navaja que traía en sus manos y la enterró en el hombro de este. Kano gritó e intentó matar a Ada, pero no contaba con la aparición de un hombre con un corte sangrante en la mejilla, quien comenzó a disparar a todos los miembros que intentaban acercarse. Ada era espectadora de la valentía de aquel hombre que, de alguna manera, le salvo la vida. De un bolsillo, sacó una granada cegadora que impacto en el suelo y con una brillante luz, cegó a todo aquel que se encontrará en ese lugar. Ada no podía ver nada, pero sintió unos brazos que la alzaban y la alejaban de Kano y sus hombres hacia el bosque. La asiática poco a poco recuperó la visión y ambos decidieron parar y tomar un descanso, después de tanto correr.

—Gracias, te agradezco el que me hayas salvado, si tu no hubieses estado en ese momento, yo tal vez ya estaría muerta —dijo Ada, estando enfrente de su salvador.

—Si, de hecho, ese es mi deber, no tienes nada que agradecerme —dijo, con una voz gruesa y firme —. Solo una cosa más, ¿que estabas haciendo tu en aquel sitio? —le preguntó, algo molesto.

—No tiene porque importarte, son solo asuntos personales —respondió Ada. El hombre la tomó de un brazo y se acerco a ella lentamente.

—Si fueran asuntos personales, no tenías porque mostrar temor—pronunció las palabras con un tono de voz seductor y miraba a Ada muy de cerca.

—Yo que tu me apartaría, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso —Ada hablaba con un tono de voz suave, pero a la vez mostrando liderazgo.

—Bueno, está bien. Si no deseas hablar de eso, entiendo, aunque si deseas platicar, decirme algo importante, estoy para ti —empezó a decir el hombre, tratando de provocar a Ada. Ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba intentando.

—Así que… deseas saber porque estaba yo ahí, ¿eh? Te lo pondré fácil: yo iba a ajustar cuentas pendientes, así de simple —dijo Ada con algo de indiferencia. Esto no fue del agrado del hombre, por lo que ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Los dos decidieron seguir adelante, pero el hombre empezaba a tener sospechas hacia Ada.

—¿Y ahora que haremos? No podemos caminar libremente sin ser atacados por alguna de esas criaturas —dijo el hombre, mirándola seriamente,—¿Y tu nombre es? — preguntó, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la asiática.

—Me llamo Ada Wong y creo que lo más razonable sería seguir caminando hasta encontrar refugio —sugirió Ada, esta respuesta no fue conforme para el policía, de todos modos, continuaron cqminando sin rumbo fijo. Mientras caminaban, un rayo cayó del cielo delante de ambos. Ante ellos, se materializó un hombre anciano de ropas blancas.

—¿Quien eres tú? — preguntó asombrado el policía.

—Soy Raiden, dios del trueno y he venido ante ustedes para obtener su ayuda. Es necesaria su cooperación para detener a Shao Kahn y su invasión, el, fue el responsable de todo esto —dijo Raiden mostrando liderazgo.

—Ayudaremos a cambio de más información sobre estos sucesos —comentó Ada, formando en su rostro una mirada penetrante, Ada sabía perfectamente lo que ocurria, pero no sabía lo suficiente acerca de Shao Kahn, por lo que le era necesario saber mas sobre esa persona y las extrañas criaturas que ella y Dinah habían matado antes.

—Bueno, con gusto ayudaremos, pero ¿cómo nos encontraste? —dijo Kabal, mirando extrañamente al dios del trueno.

—Yo desde hace mucho tiempo los he observado, con mucha atención miro sus azañas, me parece tan impresionante el ver que ustedes hayan sobrevivido a una devastación tan grande como esta, mientras venía hacia este lugar, me encontré con un hombre llamado Kurtis Stryker, el era acompañado por una mujer —dijo Raiden, Kabal mostró una gran sonrisa al saber que Stryker seguía con vida, mientras Ada quedó en silencio.

—¿Sucede algo?, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó el policía.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —decia Ada, mostrando falsedad en su sonrisa.

—¿Les parecería si nos encontramos con ellos? —preguntaba Raiden, Kabal automáticamente aceptó, lo mismo Ada, pero no tan alegre como su compañero. —Bueno, sin mas que decir, vayamos —Raiden decía esa palabras, mientras el tomaba de las manos a Ada y Kabal, una luz brillante los cubría en aquella noche, las estrellas se hacían notar, el sonido del bosque los acompañaba, sus cuerpos desaparecian entre la luz, ambos cerraron los ojos, y cuando los volvieron abrir, se encontraban en una carretera, esta estaba destrozada, un automóvil se encontraba ahí, cuando fueron a examinarlo, se encontraron con una sorpresa.


	3. Cosas desagradables

**NP: Gr****acias Siletek por ayudarme, mi manera de comportarme contigo aquel dia fue indebida y no fue del agrado para muchos, la verdad me has ayudado desde hace mucho, creo que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, quizás seguiría estando esa aspiración de fic que esta en el foro... Voy a cambiar también mi manera de poner comentarios (review), tratare de cambiar esos aspectos... Sin mas que decir comencemos.**

Cuando Kabal se acercó al automóvil para saber lo que había adentro, se encontró con zombies en su interior. Estos se comían al que parecía el propietario del auto, largando un hedor horrible de sus cuerpos. Los insectos se encontraban alrededor de ellos y se posaban sobre su gris y deteriorada piel. Estos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kabal, por lo que dejaron de devorar el cadáver y comenzaron a moverse lentamente hacia él. Ada se dio cuenta de esto y tiró hacia atrás a Kabal. Raiden cubrió a los muertos vivientes con energía eléctrica creada por sus manos, los zombies empezaban a chamuscarse.

—Aléjense — dijo Raiden.

Kabal y Ada obedecieron, alejándose varios metros del dios del trueno. Raiden dio más intensidad a esta energía, para después explotar y dejar totalmente destrozar el auto, arrojando algunos pedazos por el aire. Cuando el hombre de cabello largo miró al suelo, se encontró con la gorra de su amigo que se quemaba poco a poco cerca de sus pies. Kabal por un momento pensó que Stryker estaba entre esos cuerpos de carne podrida.

—¿Acaso Stryker… estaba dentro? —preguntó el policía, desolado.

—Es una lástima, cuanto lo siento —dijo Ada, tomando el hombro de Kabal.

El cielo comenzó a ponerse más oscuro. Con criaturas acechando en todos lados, ningún lugar era seguro, ya que habría invasores de otros sitios o zombies caminando y consiguiendo victimas a cada paso. Raiden se acercó hacia ellos.

—Tu amigo está vivo, está caminando junto con una mujer por este bosque. Ambos se encuentran débiles, cansados y serán presa fácil si no les encontramos —dijo Raiden algo preocupado. Kabal alzó la mirada.

—¿Y donde esta? —preguntó Kabal, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Se encuentran en lo que parece ser una cabaña, hay muchos árboles al lado de esta —le informó Raiden con confusión. Kabal observó a su alrededor y vio un cartel que señalaba un mapa que daba a la cabaña del guardabosques. Ahora sabían dónde estaba, solo faltaba ir al lugar.

Cosa distinta le pasaba al miembro de la S.W.A.T y a la espía, ambos caminaban con cansancio y dolor en sus piernas, el bosque oscuro estaba plagado de muertos vivientes y seres de otro mundo, el rubio seguía con paso firme, mientras la castaña mostraba signos de debilidad, cada paso era un infierno para ambos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el hombre con un tono de voz débil, debido al cansancio que empezaba a surtir efecto.

—Si, estoy bien, solo que me encuentro algo cansada —contestó Dinah, mientras intentaba no cerrar los ojos.

El policía quedó en silencio y ambos siguieron adelante. Esa caminata los llevó hasta la cabaña del guardabosque. Ellos entraron y decidieron quedarse en ese lugar para evitar algún peligro. Él rubio se volteo y se puso en frente de la espía.

—Se que no eres miembro de las fuerzas especiales —comentó Stryker, observando a la mujer de manera intimidante. Ella dio unos pasos atrás y le miró sorprendida.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó tartamudeando la mujer vestida de negro.

—¿Crees que me tragué tu historia de tu supuesto amigo secuestrado? No soy tan imbécil como para creer eso —dijo Stryker alzando la voz. Dinah quedó en silencio sin responder al policía, este la miró y se le acercó lentamente—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Para quién trabajas? Y lo más importante: ¿fuiste causante de todo esto? —preguntó Stryker, con furia. Ella inhalo fuertemente y se dispuso a hablar.

—Ya te dije mi nombre antes: soy Dinah Graham, no formo parte de las fuerzas especiales y nunca tuve un compañero desaparecido. Trabajo para la corporación Umbrella, bajo el mando de Albert Wesker. Él, con la ayuda del Black Dragón, logró que el virus se expandiera e infectara a todos. Por alguna razón, este se adaptó a tu cuerpo y no estás muerto en vida. Cuando tú me encontraste en el suelo llorando, yo había sido abandonada por mi compañera de trabajo, Ada Wong. Íbamos a recoger muestras de sangre extraídas de los cuellos de esas criaturas que salieron de esos extraños portales, le dije un comentario que al parecer a ella le disgusto y me dejo a mi suerte.

—Supongo que tu eres la culpable de todo esto —murmuró Stryker, mirando con enojo a la castaña.

—¡No! No sería capaz de realizar este acto tan despreciable —se defendió Dinah. El rubio se quedo con brazos cruzados.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué tú y esa tal Ada fueron a recoger muestras de esas criaturas? —dijo Stryker, mirando fríamente a su compañera.

—¡Fueron ordenes, si no las cumplíamos, nuestro superior iba a acabar con nuestras vidas sin pensarlo dos veces! —contestó Dinah, gritando.

—¿Por qué aceptaste trabajar en esto? —pregunto Stryker acercándose mas y mas a ella.

—No tenía otra opción, trabajaba para esa corporación o mi padre, mi hermana y yo moriríamos —contestaba la castaña, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Es una lástima, pero eso no justifica el que tu realizaras esos trabajos, eso no justifica las incontables vidas pérdidas a causa de las malas decisiones, eso no justifica la muerte de millones de personas inocentes… —comentó Stryker, mostrando una decepción total en sus ojos.

—Juro que no fui la causante de tal acto, yo no sería capaz de crear este acto de maldad pura — lloró Dinah. El policía se le acercó y le tomó de un hombro.

—Puede que no hayas causado esto, pero cooperaste en estas acciones y eso te involucra en actos .como este —dijo Stryker, aún molesto con la castaña, pero, al terminar de decir esas palabras, se escuchó lo que era un grito de alguna criatura. Al mirar por la ventana, notó que se trataba de un tarkata que trataba de treparse al techo. El dúo se percató de esto y comenzaron a disparar las pocas balas que tenían por la ventana, pero este los esquivó y se hizo presente ante ellos dos. El policía se le acercó rápidamente y clavó sus dedos en los ojo de la criatura y lo dejó ciego. El monstruo, desesperado, atacó con sus cuchillas al rubio en las piernas y cayó al suelo, dejando lo herido. El tarkatan aprovechó esto dispuesto a acabar con Stryker.

—¡Stryker, maldito seas! —gritó la mujer. Tomó un hacha que se encontraba al costado de la chimenea, cerca de la leña y le cortó uno de los brazos para evitar algún contraataque por parte de la criatura. Cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás, ella dio el golpe final en la cabeza, partiéndola en dos, salpicando con sangre el rostro de Dinah. Stryker observó todo esto desde el suelo.

—Wow —comentó Stryker, mientras Dinah rasgaba las mangas de su camiseta para detener la hemorragia. Mientras hacía esto, un anciano apareció en sus espaldas, el cual, con un golpe, hizo que Dinah se desmayara y cayera al suelo. Stryker le apuntó con su pistola y le miraba con enojo.

—¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Dinah? —preguntó el rubio, mientras su mano temblaba frenéticamente. El anciano lo alzó y lo arrojó hacia una mesa. El cuerpo de Stryker golpeó con tanta fuerza que la superficie de madera se partió.

—Soy Shang Tsung y he venido hasta aquí para llevarlos a un torneo, donde ustedes mostrarán de que están hechos —comentaba el anciano, mientras acariciaba su barba.

—¿Y qué pasa si no queremos participar en tu estúpido torneo? —preguntó el policia, con su voz cargada de dolor. El anciano se le acercó y lo levantó del suelo con una sola mano.

—Me veré forzado a matarlos y dejar sus cuerpos como los animales que son. Ahora duerme —dijo Shang Tsung, sumiendo a Stryker en un profundo sueño, mientras tanto, Kabal, Ada y Raiden buscaban formas para ir a aquella cabaña.

—Bueno, ya tenemos un mapa, si tan solo aquí nos teletransportara para ir a aquella cabaña... —dijo Ada, mostrando escepticismo en su rostro.

—¿Que quieres decir con esto? —comenzó a preguntar Raiden, cruzado de brazos y haciendo un gesto negativo, cuando del cielo cayó un liquido morado y viscoso e impactó contra el suelo. Este olía de manera desagradable y brillaba. Un mutante enorme salió de las profundidades del bosque, tomó un árbol y lo aventó a la posición donde estaba el trío. Ellos lo esquivaron y el árbol impactó contra la carretera, bloqueando el paso.

Kabal sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar a aquella criatura, de la cual salían gusanos por sus orificios y al parecer había cuerpos retorciéndose dentro de él. Una mujer alcanzo a asomar su cabeza y con fuerza intentaba salir de la criatura. Raiden corrió hacia el monstruo y golpeó con fuerza, este gritaba de dolor y se detuvo. Raiden se acercó a la mujer y la ayudó a salir. Ella tenía una granada y la enterró entre la piel de aquella criatura de aspecto desagradable. Ambos se alejaron de la zona y la granada en pocos segundos explotó, reduciendo al monstruo a pedazos carbonizados y cenizas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Raiden, asombrado por la valentía de aquella mujer. Ella se limpió con las manos su chaqueta roja y sus jeans de los desechos de aquel experimento.

—Soy Claire Redfield. Me encontraba conduciendo mi motocicleta, cuando esa criatura me atrapo en su interior, habían varios cadáveres adentro. Todos estaban siendo absorbidos por sus órganos y yo me mantuve a salvo debido a que, con mi cuchillo, hacia sangrar a aquella criatura. Esto creo un pequeño orificio que a medida que apuñalaba, se hacía más grande. Con ayuda de su sangre me fui deslizando, hasta que ustedes me vieron y gracias a ustedes, yo logre salir —dijo la mujer, con algo de cansancio en su voz—. Mientras estaba dentro de aquel monstruo, escuché lo que parecían sonidos de bala, deduje que eso pasaba dentro de una cabaña, debido a que apreciaba cosas romperse — continuó Claire.

—¿Alcanzaste a escuchar algo más? —preguntó Raiden preocupado,

La motociclista quedo pensativa por un momento,

—Sí, claro, alcance a oír que una mujer gritaba el nombre de Stryker, supongo que los disparos fueron provocados por ella, él hombre también gritaba —dijo la mujer, mirando extrañada al dios del trueno. Kabal cambio su mirada a alguien totalmente enojado, esto era debido a que él no pudo hacer nada por su compañero. En ese momento, el celular de Kabal empezó a sonar.

—¿Stryker? —preguntó Kabal con curiosidad, a lo que un hombre de voz de anciano le respondió.

—No soy Stryker, soy Shang Tsung, tenemos a tu amigo y a su compañera. Si quieres salvarles participa en el Mortal Kombat, así evitaras su muerte —dijo el anciano, soltando grandes carcajadas.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¡Déjeme hablar con Stryker! —gritó Kabal.

—Tranquilizate. Raiden te explicará sobre este torneo, tienes dos horas para que tú y tus amigos aparezcan en mi isla, o mataré al policía y a la espía, —dijo Shang Tsung, colgando instantáneamente,

—¿Que quiso decir con Mortal Kombat? —preguntó nervioso el policía.

—Es hora de participar en aquel torneo. Es hora de luchar por la tierra y los aliados —dijo Raiden, teletransportando al grupo con dirección a la isla de Shang Tsung.


End file.
